


Holiday Preparations

by afteriwake



Category: Star Trek: Alternate Original Series (Movies)
Genre: Christmas Decorations, Christmas Fluff, Cute Kids, Domestic Fluff, Established Leonard "Bones" McCoy/Spock, Established Relationship, Fluff, Hanukkah, Hot Chocolate, M/M, Mild Hurt/Comfort, POV Bones, Parent-Child Relationship, Relationship Discussions, Reunited and It Feels So Good, Step-parents, Teasing
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-01-12
Updated: 2018-01-12
Packaged: 2019-03-03 19:55:16
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,003
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13348380
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/afteriwake/pseuds/afteriwake
Summary: Bones has his daughter for the holidays.





	Holiday Preparations

**Author's Note:**

> This fic was written for **enterprisefeels** for the Star Trek AOS/TOS Holiday Fic Exchange 2017. The fic request I got was for “a Spones or Bones and Joanna fic with the prompt 'cute family things.'” I had a lot of fun with this.

“It’s beginning to look a lot like Christmas...”

Bones watched Joanna dance around, singing the classic Christmas song that had been her favorite ever since she was a young girl. It was enough to bring a smile to her face to see her, but even more to see her over such an important holiday. He’d never thought his ex would agree to it, especially not since his new relationship had started.

His gaze drifted to Spock, who watched Joanna with a transfixed gaze. He was having hot tea while the two of them had hot cocoa, having explained to Joanna that chocolate acted like alcohol in his system and he would rather be sober to celebrate his first Christmas together. Joanna had been badgering her father’s boyfriend of less than a year now with questions about the differences in physiology between Vulcans and humans, and Bones knew the chances were even better there was a budding doctor in the family.

“Would you consider a menorah?” Spock asked, his gaze flicking to Bones.

“Duh, Dad told me your mom was Jewish so I brought a menorah and a dreidel and other stuff,” Joanna said with a smile. She was no longer a little girl, almost an adult now, but there were times when she smiled that Bones could see just how much he had missed from when she was little. It made him want to raise holy hell against his ex-wife all over again.

A moment later he felt a hand on his shoulder, Spock’s fingertips grazing the skin above his shirt. “She’s here now,” he said, and Bones knew his boyfriend wasn’t even using that weird touch telepathy thing he had to know what was wrong with him. Spock just knew him well enough to _know_.

“Too many years too late,” Bones said, sighing.

“But she still cares,” Spock said. “Even with time and distance, she is a miniature version of her father, for good or ill.”

Bones snorted. “You’re just worried she’ll become a doctor and poke and prod you for fun.”

“Perhaps,” Spock said, nodding. There was the barest hint of a smile on his face so Bones knew he was teasing. It was good that they were like this. He had expected to be alone for the rest of his life, but with Spock by his side and visits with Joanna, perhaps getting older would not be so bad.

Bones reached up and patted his boyfriend’s hand before standing up. Spock removed his hand and Bones took his cup of cocoa while looking at Joanna’s handiwork on the tree in the corner of his apartment. It was decoration heavy, and he was glad he didn’t have a cat because Joanna had filled the tree with breakable blue and silver ornaments. But it looked lovely if a little bit lopsided. “Looks good,” Bones said.

“Well, I thought blue and gold Christmas stuff, blue and gold Hanukkah stuff, it all ties in together,” she said. Then she turned to Spock. “Have you ever used a menorah before?”

Spock nodded. “Have you?”

“My friend Amanda is Jewish, and I was at her house one night of Hanukkah last year when Mom was...busy,” she said, looking down. “But it was cool. She explained everything.”

“Leonard...” Spock said. “Should the situation change, I doubt the Captain would say you could not bring your daughter on board the Enterprise.”

Joanna’s face lit up. “I could go into space?”

“Do you want to, kiddo?” Bones asked, and he got an emphatic head nod. He’d heard bits and pieces during her visit that Joanna wasn’t happy to be living with her mom, that it wasn’t a pleasant situation. He hadn’t considered taking custody back but maybe he should. Maybe taking Joanna full time was a better idea than letting her stay with his harpy ex. “Then I’ll see what I can do.”

“Thank you, Daddy,” Joanna said, throwing her arms around his waist. Before he could even hug her back, she went and threw her arms around Spock, too, and he looked very surprised at the physical contact for a moment before reaching down and awkwardly patting her head.

“There’s no guarantee it’ll work, kiddo,” he said, taking a sip of his cocoa. “But I’ll try anyway.”

“Good,” she said, letting go of Spock.

“I’m sure the Captain will help, as will I,” Spock said. “It is in the best interest for Joanna, I think, to be with us instead of her mother.”

“So we’re that serious of an ‘us’ now?” Bones asked, smirking at Spock.

“I had thought you had realized that,” Spock said, frowning.

“I’m teasing, you know,” Bones said. “I kind of figured we were that serious. I mean, if we weren’t, you wouldn’t be staying here with us.”

“Or staying in Dad’s room,” Joanna said with a chuckle.

He leaned over and kissed Spock’s cheek. They were still getting used to the small signs of physical intimacy, but he savored them when he got them. He could see Spock blush, his skin tinging a bit green under the area where Bones had kissed him.

Joanna clapped at the sight and both men turned to her. “What? It’s cute. And it’s nice seeing you happy, Daddy.” She turned around and moved closer to the tree, looking around and eyeing the mantel in the end. “So, can we put presents under the tree now? Because I have Christmas presents for you, Daddy, and Hanukkah presents for Spock. But I don’t know where to put those. Should I hide them or something?” Joanna asked.

“We’ll sort it out,” Bones said, having another sip of his cocoa. This warm feeling inside him had nothing to do with the warm beverage he was consuming, but instead at the rather pleasant domestic scene he was a part of. He had never expected his life to turn out like this but if this was how it was going to be from now on, he had no problems with that whatsoever.


End file.
